Kycilia Zabi
Kycilia Zabi (or Kishiria Zabi) (キシリア・ザビ) was the only daughter of Degwin Sodo Zabi. Kycilia was the second-eldest after her brother Gihren Zabi. Kycilia was quick to adapt to the changing technology of the One Year War, and was equally proficient in gathering intelligence for use against the Federation. She was in charge of the Principality's Mobile Suit Forces, and was responsible for their use against the Federation. In addition, she was responsible for the creation of numerous elite Mobile Suit units, including Char Aznable's, while aware of his true identity, 300th Independent Corps (aka Char's Newtype Corps), the hand-picked Chimera Corps, and the Midnight Fenrir covert ops team. She is portrayed ambiguously during both the main series, and the various side stories surrounding the One Year War, with her motives often open to question. On the one hand, she is shown to be fiercely loyal to the people of Zeon, and to the men under her command. Many of her actions, however, can also be interpreted as those of a charismatic, but utterly merciless manipulator of the highest order, preparing for a military coup. Early Life Not much is known about Kycilia's youth, but she is known to have grown up on Side 3, where she first met Johnny Ridden. During the Battle of Luom, she ordered her fleet to withdraw as soon as the main engagement was over, allowing her brothers' fleets the "glory" of mopping-up the Federation's retreating troops while preserving the lives of the men under her own command. A veteran of the battle, Lieutenant Commander Garret Schmitzer (who had been too seriously wounded in the fight to continue active combat piloting), approached her during the Antarctic Treaty cease-fire. He proposed the formation of a small Earth-bound covert-operations unit, to be named the Midnight Fenrir corps. She immediately approved. 'One Year War' Her activities during the first half of the One Year War are poorly documented, and neither she nor her forces encountered the White Base or its crew until much later. Her activities, in fact, are poorly documented even in Gundam's extensive side-story material. If she appears at all, it is often as an aloof patroness, with little dialog. In the later half of the One Year War, she took Char Aznable under her wing after Dozle Zabi dismissed Char from his regiment for failing to protect Garma (It was from here on, where Char, and New Harrison became close Wingmen). With her support, he proceeded to form the 300th Independent Corps, gathering Newtypes from Zeon-held territory and prototype Mobile Armors from the Flanagan Institute, while New Harrison staged multiple missions against the Federation. However Kycilia's attitude toward the war's Final Phase, turned mercless when New Harrison was shot down In Odessa. Thinking that he is dead, she later discovers that he was set up and drawn out into the middle of nowhere with only to die. New Harrison's only support was just a GALLOP Class Land Battleship. Despite the mercless attacks on the Federation for the loss of New Harrison, that never changed the Earth Federation from beating back attacks in Jaburo, and bringing the war into Space. When Degwin attempted to negotiate a peace with the Federation's General Revil, Kycilia was enroute to the location with her fleet, while New Harrison remained ground at A Baoa Qu, under the wing of Gihren. She was sent out in case the negotiations failed. Her fleet's sensors picked up the IR signature of the firing of the Solar Ray colony laser, but she was unaware of the death of her father until Gihren told her, also claiming that the firing of the weapon was an accident. As the opening shots of the Battle of A Baoa Qu were fired, Gihren Zabi finally confessed to Kycilia that he killed their father, Degwin. Kycilia angrily and promptly executed Gihren with a single shot to the head, and took control of all Zeon forces during the battle, literally shocking New Harrison who was fighting on the surface at the time. She declared that not even her own brother can get away with the crime of patricide and promised that she will stand trial once the battle is over, and took New Harrison back under her command. As the defenses began to falter, she gave the order for the Zeon forces to retreat, and for the defenders of A Baoa Qu to surrender 15 minutes after her escape; she promised hostage exchanges afterwards. Just before she left, New Harrison, was covering her Zazibar as it departed, however, Char Aznable decapitated her by firing a rocket launcher through the window of the Chimera, her flagship. The ship was destroyed only moments later by Federation warships, the crew unable to communicate Char's treachery to the fleet. Without her leadership, the Zeon fleet rapidly fell into disarray, with individual commanders recovering what suits and pilots they could, then fleeing; others fighting to the death, believing their commander to still be alive but unable to escape. ''Revival and Post War 'The Zeon Civil War' 'Battle of Karaba and Second Death' 'Relationship' 'Johnny Ridden: There is some debate as to the nature of her relationship with ace pilot Johnny Ridden, however, they appear to share a courtly love. He refers to himself as as her knight, and uses the symbol of a unicorn as a dedication to her. Immediately before his sortie at A Baoa Qu, Ridden hands her a hand-carved amulet of a unicorn, an heirloom from his grandfather, which she accepts as a token and secures to her pistol. When she shoots Gihren, however, she is seen discarding the amulet - perhaps in the belief that she is no longer pure and worthy of the Unicorn. '''Heirshy: Kycilia's relationship with Heirshy during the One Year War was those of both Hate and Love. During the months of the One Year War before her death in the hands of Char Aznable, On December 31st, UC 0079, she has shown to show a large romance side for him, her first signs were in the early mid months of the One Year War, when she asked her older brother to make Heirshy one of her most elite soldiers in the Principality of Zeon on October 1st, UC 0079. Kycilia seemed to taught Heirshy, which unknown to him, she was secretly revealing her well hidden feelings to inform her whenever he goes out, and would often order him to come back to her alive. Ramba Ral's treason in sending Heirshy on a suicide Mission during the events of Operation Odessa, where he was nearly destroyed while protecting Zeon's land Battleship Gallop, Kycilia orders in anger to find the mastermind for that attack and show no quarter to those who killed him, little did Kycilia know was Heirshy was still alive, and was under the command of Dozle Zabi now. Kycilia didn't reunite with Heirshy until the fall of Solomon, where she showed huge affection for him being alive, but also showed much aggression for him not ordering it. During the One Year War's final events, when A Baoa Qu was attacked, Heirshy was able to hear the sounds of Gihren, being executed by Kycilia. Freaked out on what she has done when he asked for permission to remain behind and defeat Gundam with the help of Char Aznable. After declining automatically, as well as threatening to relieve him of his position as Mascot, Heirshy just said the words that would cause her to blush, "I Love You Too Kycilia," He said in his final words before ending the transmission, Kycilia then ordered her Pilot to turn around to claim Heirshy, but she was destroyed by Char, before any attempt could be made. She was than revived by August 25th of UC 0082, as the third member of the Zabi Family, in order to help Heirshy maintain control of the Principality of Zeon without the use of war. From her Revival Year to her death on September 7th, UC 118, during the Battle of Karaba in the final years of the Zeon Civil War, she was known to have a motherly personality towards Heirshy and even offered to help test his newly designed Hyper Speed engine, that he had been working on since UC 0098, after the failed Invasion of Eris-7. Her changed personality would make her liked by everyone including old rivals such as Amuro Ray, and Tanaka Marsha. Her sudden death in UC.118 would send most of the Principality of Zeon into a depression, giving them the will to end the War against Neo Zeon that had already lasted 21 years, Including Heirshy who kept her helmet in Reserve in Side 3, as a Heirloom for the Principality of Zeon. 'M'Quve:' She is seen to have a friendship of some sort with M'Quve Trivia Category:Females Category:Zeon